Curiosity Cabinet
by Rin0rourke
Summary: Allen is known as the Perriot; dressed as a classic whiteface he travels the world stealing ancient artifacts from private collectors and museums, returning them to their proper owners. Kanda is a mercenary, angry that for the past two months his employment has been to guard the collection of a wealthy explorer. One evening they meet, and all goes to hell there after.
1. Chapter 1

The night was far from young, midnight long since kissed goodbye and reputable establishments were safely tucked to sleep in their window gates and security system protected buildings, now even the bars and clubs gave little yawns and rubbed sleepy eyes. People wandered out of bars, bouncers tossed out the drunks and called cabs for those with money left in their pockets. The world, for a few hours, would be at true rest.

In the deep shadows of those drowsy neons and darkened windows slipped the careful, the predatory. A sign for a sex club flashed on and off, well-endowed women painted across the bill advertising all the wares they would offer to those who patroned such a place. The light spilled movie fake blood red across one of the beings of shadow, licked up and across his body, reflected on the metallic gleam of his mask, and blinked back into darkness.

The Pierrot slipped with great ease through the streets, as he had done several nights prior, as he had done for the past few weeks, the buildings were closed in, several stories tall and in each other's pockets, little side alleys all but nonexistent. He memorized the clockwork of each business, gears turning, mechanisms ever moving. This street has garbage pickup on Tuesday, this store had deliveries at 9am on Thursdays, this bar closes at 2 but doesn't shut everything off until 4, this restaurant is a front for a lucrative drug business, he tries not to judge, your body your choice right? He moves by them in quick, silent steps. A quaint little liquor store with ugly off pink plaster cracked and peeling away from beautiful red brick of the original building affords him the perfect handholds to quickly scale a wall, ten feet up and the bottom rung of a fire escape is just a quick hop and midair twist across the tiny alleyway.

Nothing to see here folks, just your average urban runner in a flashy costume and harlequin mask.

Up up up the skinny little structure, the owners of the antique store have a one bedroom apartment just above, so careful careful around the windows. Then from the top of the store he gets a good workout moving on to the next buildings. Most of them are side by side, great for jumping from rooftops, no alleyways, no open spaces, just a quick climb when the next building has a few extra floors to it.

Of course it would be worlds easier on him to begin with if the damn buildings surrounding his job had the alleyways, then he could have scaled the walls closer and wouldn't have to make this little early morning jog.

Ah well, no complaints. He needed the exercise. Those three weeks recovering in Maui from his last job left him just a little out of shape.

And his shoulder still ached some.

Shock absorbers in his boots took the force of his landing as he hopped a good few feet to the building directly adjacent this night's objective.

A quick cool down stretch gave him time to assess his surroundings.

Security down below was deceptively lax, such perfectly manicured lawns and landscaped gardens would never be forced to endure the strain of a set of guard dogs, and the uptight perfectionist of an inhabitant would never trust just anyone to prowl the grounds, stomping around in thick soled shoes and scratching their butts, waiting often uselessly for some kind of action. So of course the only thing left would be electronic, security of the flesh and blood variety would be confined to the general area of his quarry.

His little guard dog was strictly and indoor pooch.

Pressing a switch on the side of his mask zeroed in on the location of one of the little cameras he would receive most of the trouble on. This particular camera was a teasing little add on, tightening what would have been a lovely blind spot. Cover your bases.

Unfortunately for that charmer of a foe of his, his iron fisted control over his home would be working against him, not tonight, but soon.

"Allen, you have got to be careful tonight, we know almost nothing about this guard he's hired."

The bug in his ear was buzzing again.

"I know, Johnny, that's why we're doing a little test run. That's all."

"Allen, please tell me you are not going after the weak camera. You know how he's paying extra attention to it. He'll know as soon as it's down."

"Spoilsport."

"Allen!"

He let the visuals zoom back out. "Well, gee Johnny, I guess I'll just hop the gate and knock."

"Or you can use the cloak I made for you."

"I'm saving that. Shush. I'll use it eventually."

"And we can use the weak link eventually." His ever helpful companion informed him. "So yes, go on in and knock."

"I repeat, spoilsport."

This two story building, a law office if he remembered correctly, and sometimes he didn't he could admit that, was three meters lower than the crown of the residential he wanted to be on, but he could work with that.

"You need me to run you through the security again?"

"Johnny, how long have you been working with me?"

"Long enough to know how bad you are with directions."

He hung his head mockingly, knowing Johnny couldn't see him. "Okay, my trusted partner and dear friend, run our risks by me again. In the hope that this time I may imprint it into my poor overtaxed brain."

"Okay, on the ground are multi crossing single beam photoelectric detectors, they run at a hundred and fifty meter range and consist of multiple surface mounts in the DS415i and DS435i series, you're familiar with them."

"Friction lock optics, alarm transmission and memory, separate transmitters and receivers, and a partridge in a pear tree."

"And Inhibit wiring."

"And inhibit wiring, yes, how could I forget the inhibit wiring." He rolled his eyes. "What is inhibit wiring anyway?"

"And you call yourself a thief, moving on."

"No, Johnny I really want to know."

"The FLEXIDOME HD 1080p Day/Night IP 2 MP camera…"

"Wait, we weren't finished with the laser beams."

"If the beam is broken it signals and alarm. Classic movie. You know this. Stop joking around."

"You're the one who wanted to run through this again."

"The camera, offering such great things as excellent low light imaging and color reproduction and ultra-wide-angle lenses."

"Surounded by a stylishly tinted vandal-resistant IP 66/NEMA-4X-rated dome,

"Suitable in extreme weather conditions and temperatures. All telephoto recording is enabled with a Micro SDXC card cable of up to 2 TB of local storage, additionally Intelligent Video Analysis would flag alarm events on screen to best ensure observers never miss a single moment of action."

"I would credit good taste to our would be opponent, if the equipment hadn't won Product of the Year in several security consulting firms. Personally I prefer something a little classier."

"He uses the DS433i inside."

"And won't that be a joy. But we won't be opening any windows today, so I fail to see why I should be listening to your techno speech, not that it isn't fascinating of course."

"Of course. Allen, I honestly kind of miss when you were polite with me."

He laughed a little. "You were the one who wanted me to be more comfortable around you."

"I didn't realize you'd be a dick."

"Poor planning on your part. So, what's the plan, of fearless leader?"

"Get on the roof without tripping the alarms."

"I love it when you plan everything out. So detail oriented."

"You wouldn't follow any plan I made."

"There is that. Yes."

The best thing, in Allen's mind, about wireless transmitters is how quickly people felt more empowered by having the whole thing hooked up directly to their phone.

And for a high minded tight assed man as who they would go head to head with, the option of rigging everything up to his personal mobile, bypassing any police interference and the likelihood of strangers breaking down his door with guns because a stray cat set off a sensor, would simply be too much of a temptation.

So even though the cameras would see him make his stylish and theatrical assent to the crest of the edifice, the entire affair relied on whether or not the man had his phone on, had signal, was willing to answer it, and could sound the alarm to alert his security in time to catch him.

Seeing as how the stuffy old fool was at a fancy opera, Allen placed his bets on a decent couple minutes of snooping.

He just wanted to get a look see on who the lucky boy he would be quarreling with was. The information on him was terribly lax, all he knew was that it was some high profile, which meant expensive, mercenary of Asian descent. He liked to at least have some idea of who he was up against before he went in, though only one? Insulting.

Allen lay on his belly looking over the ledge and through the skylight with his corner cam. He admired the homey little room, rich in colors and textures. The thick rugs that cushioned beneath stepping feet, the silk papered walls, the cherrywood cabinets with their protective glass polished to near invisibility.

And there he was, the little guard dog, though little was hardly an appropriate term, all locked up indoors and pacing irritable tracks in the expensive woven rugs.

Since his scar had hit all skin and not the more precious organ underneath and thus he was not currently half blind, he admired that too.

"What's the assensment?" Johhny asked.

"Tall, leggy, with broad shoulders and miles of hair. Can I keep him?"

"I thought you were so sure he was going to be this really scarred middle aged guy with a receding hairline and more muscles than brains."

"I have since reevaluated my stereotypical assumption of mercenaries. He is hot. I bet he tries to kick my ass."

"Please don't play with him Allen, think of the target. The mission Allen, the mission."

"Oh, I know, I won't do anything rash. It just feels like such a wasted opportunity."

"Okay, the alarm is going to be sounding soon. You got a peek at him, and now you can come home and rest and we can do everything we planned next week. Okay?"

"Yes, yes Johnny. I'm heading back." Allen stood, and giving one last glance at the skylight, took his running start off the building.

He got to the ledge when a blast split his eardrums and concrete shattered at his feet.

"Move, and the next one goes in your kneecap." He stood, still as death, thinking only: 'shit.' "I'd prefer to put one in your head and be done with it, but my employer wants you alive. Typical villain tirade, I'm sure you're used to it in your line of work." Footsteps, careful, well placed. "Put your hands up slowly, and turn around. You pull anything, you'll find yourself with one less functioning lung."


	2. Chapter 2

Had to time this right.

Sounded like there was only one of him, which meant no matter how experienced a gunmen he was the man would have to break the arms reach rule if he wanted to subdue and bind his captive.

Was it the guard? How had he gotten on the roof so fast? He had only just seen the man down in the collection room before he sprinted off.

"So you would be my opponent this evening?" Allen asked pleasantly, placing his hands above his head and turning slowly. He gave that charming smile of his a little room on his face, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah yeah, shut up." The man in front of him was what some would mistakenly call pretty, his hair and face had an almost womanly beauty to it, but the long well-muscled body attached was most assuredly male.

"_**Allen? Allen what's wrong?"**_

His miles of black hair was pulled back in a tail at the top of his head, and Allen wondered where the suspenseful breeze was to let it snap in the wind, like in those movies and trash romance novels. Life was full of disappointments. He had something in his other hand, what was… ooh, handcuffs.

"Not much for conversation are you?" Allen kept his hands where they could be seen, waiting, waiting. "I don't think you know how these meets are supposed to go, love."

The man stayed silent, easing over to him.

Loose pants and a well-fitting shirt. No jacket, no bag, just an over the shoulder holster now empty of its weapon, a weapon sighted steadily on Allen. Did this merc have an ankle piece? An inner pants holster? A man had a lot of places to hide a weapon on his body, he should know.

Who came up onto a rooftop after a thief with just a handgun? Honestly.

It was a little insulting.

The man was close enough to him to grab, the gun pulled in close to his body. "I guess now you tie me up and taking to your leader? Mr. nameless evil minion." He tisked. He actually tisked. Allen had never heard someone do that in real life before. "As much as I'd like to continue this interesting conversation, really I would, I have a previous engagement."

He kicked out, the gun fired, three rounds slamming into his chest and shoulder jerking him backwards and stealing his breath, he used the momentum to spiral around and lash at the gun hand, sending it over the edge and into the bushes below.

"_**Allen! I heard gunshots! Allen!"**_

"Little busy here!" He dodged a right arm swing and ran for the ledge.

"No you don't." the mercenary made a grab for his arm, but he bent and twisted into position and used his leverage to toss the man over his shoulder, he rolled right along with him, landing on top and giving a quick few jabs to the torso.

"Sorry, but I promised I would go straight home after work. We'll play later."

Leaving the man gasping he made his running leap from the building. Barely managing to grab the ledge of the law firm. His shoulder screamed, the impact of the bullets may not have penetrated his coat, but they sure as hell would bruise. He hoped, desperately, that he hadn't cracked a rib.

As he pulled himself over the ledge his vision darkened, oh god please don't let him pass out. That would not be fun at all.

"_**Allen, Allen are you alright?"**_

"Hey Johnny, guess what? I got to use the new coat you gave me."

"_**DID YOU GET **_SHOT_**?!"**_

"It didn't penetrate, but I need to catch my breath. So can you wait up for me? I think I bruised my ribs." He stood, and a glance over the shoulder showed his assailant recovering as well.

"_**If you wore the chest plate I made you as well you wouldn't have that problem."**_

"One: it hinders my ability to bend; two: this is not the time to be arguing about this. I need to get a little lost in these buildings. Give me a map?"

"_**Routing a random path now. Can you make the leaps or do you want to stick with close quarters buildings."**_

"Give me some leaps. I'll walk it off." He took a few deep breaths and started to sprint,

"_**Don't pass out on me Allen. I'm three hours away, I can't come rescue you."**_

"I'll be careful mum."

"_**Should have warn the stupid chest plate."**_

"Hey, you never know when you need to do a backflip."

Kanda was in the mood for a chase, weeks of nothing, of guarding a still and silent museum filled with shriveled dead things had put him in an edgy, careless mood. It was why, when he had received the silent alarm from his employer, he had gone out to the roof with nothing but the gun at his side.

He was a man of action.

Now here he was, jumping from rooftops like the cops in a bad action movie.

"No use running." Kanda said, making the jump and landing hard on the balls if his feet. Rooftops were not as easily navigated as movies and superhero comics made them out to be, and he was so not an urban street runner.

"I happen to find running very useful." The clown called in that amused tone, looking for all the world like a he stepped out of a video game, or a Parkour commercial. Tucking himself he rolled sideways just as Kanda reached for him and the merc had to quickly adjust his footing with a skid to make the turn. Allen had already cleared the ledge on the other side of the building and was making his way up a fire escape.

"You're not getting away!" Kanda yelled enraged, and leapt the eight feet to follow.

The silver mask peaked back over the roof he had swung up on with a crooked grin, "That would be much more convincing if you weren't two stories behind." He teased and Kanda knew the bastard was toying with him.

He was huffing when he pulled himself over the ledge and saw the white clad thief leaning leisurely against an air conditioner box a building away. On the tar and gravel covered roof lay a heavy parchment card much like the one delivered two months ago announcing the Perriot's intentions, right where his face would be when he pulled himself up and impossible to miss. On it in elegant writing scribed "You look winded. Take a breather and we'll resume another night."

Scowling he heaved himself over and bolted for where the thief rested, the masked man kissed his fingertips and waived goodbye before disappearing over the next roof. By the time Kanda reached it there was nothing below but the night crowd and a trace of spiced scent.

He punched the concrete ledge and swore. "That Bastard!" he raged. "That motherfucking piece of shit! I'll kill him."

Below a few stories, settling in on a window seat was Allen Walker. His breath was heaving out and his lips curled at the yelling, breaking into a full grin when a neighbor threw open a window to shriek at Kanda to "shut the fuck up." The ensuing screaming match lasted a few moments before the Asian man presumably stormed off.

"Well that was fun," he said.

"_**That was way too close. Please tell me you're actually home now."**_

Close, but exciting. He knew full well he probably wouldn't have been so cocky if he hadn't disarmed the merc early on, but wasn't that true for all his heists? Regardless the chase had been exhilarating and he very much looked forward to the next one.

"You have me on the monitor don't you?"

"_**Confirm it for me. I need to hear your voice."**_

"I'm home and safe, mum, please don't worry."

"_**Thank God. Please no more risks. You were already hurt pretty bad last time."**_

"And my shoulder, the same damn shoulder."

"_**Put some ice on it. Okay? Listen, I need to go. Send me what you gathered on this guard. I'll look into it."**_

"Go, do the day job thing. Love you and goodnight." Allen lay still for a while. Taking stock of his little aches and pains. The burning in his chest had eased. Hopefully no broken rib. Yay for him.

With the fading of adrenaline and the slowing of his heart he became aware of certain aspects of his body.

Namely, that he was hard.

Splayed out in exhaustion he stared down at himself with a furrowed brow. "Just what do you think is going to happen tonight?" He asked the tent in his costume pants incredulously.

Well, it wasn't the first time he got an erection in the excitement of a night. These jobs were just full of unplanable risks and dangers. He debated with himself a moment before deciding what the hell, he had a decent fantasy subject and he did have to wash this body paint off anyway.


End file.
